Patty's Saint Patrick's Day/Transcript
= Opening = *special begins with [[Patty Walnuts] and 1 and 2 are seen in outside, Patty is sitting on a stomp.] *'Patty:' You know, guys. I've been thinking about St. Patrick. *Silence. *'Patty:' One time I saw an old panting of him holding a four-leaf clover. I heard that a four-leaf clover will bring you good luck! away the potatoes BUT I WAS WRONG! BAD LUCK! EVERYDAY! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN A CLOVER AND NOW I WAS STUNG BY ANTS FOUR MINUTES AGO! *'1:' Gosh. You're turning green. That means you're homesick. *'2:' Instead of feeling happy, you fell sort of a down. You need involvement. You need to get involved in some real Saint Patrick's Day project. How would you like to paint our school wall green? *'Patty:' Gasps ME?! YOU WANT ME?! *'1:' Sure. *'Patty:' Gasps It is a deal! *gang are seen at street having a parade. *'DJ:' What's the traditions in Saint Patrick's Day? *'Joe:' St. Patrick’s Day is a holiday known for parades, shamrocks and all things Irish. From leprechauns to the color green, find out how symbols we now associate with St. Patrick’s Day came to be, and learn about a few that are purely American invention. This holiday is celebrated every year on March 17th, honoring the Irish patron saint, St. Patrick. The celebrations are largely Irish culture themed and typically consist of wearing green, parades, and drinking. Some churches may hold religious services and many schools and offices close in Suffolk County, the area containing Boston and its suburbs. People all over the world celebrate St. Patrick's Day, especially places with large Irish-American communities. Feasting on the day features traditional Irish food, including corned beef, corned cabbage, coffee, soda bread, potatoes, and shepherd's pie. Many celebrations also hold an Irish breakfast of sausage, black and white pudding, fried eggs, and fried tomatoes. *'DJ:' Wow, that's a lot of words. *'Willy:' What's wrong, DJ. Any phobias? Do you have acousticophobia, the fear of noise of chlorophobia? *'DJ:' What's chlorophobia? *'Willy:' The fear of green. And you're gonna be sick and-- *'DJ:' AHHH! away *'Willy:' Sometimes, she can be a real stereotype. *Walnuts and 1 and 2 are seen in outside, Patty is sitting on a stomp and 1 and 2 are on the field. *'Patty:' Hey guys, how will I know if its a four leaf clover? *'2:' Simple! They've got four leaves and are extremely rare. *'Patty:' Rare? *'1:' They're 1 in a million! Rarer then the rarest... Found one! *'1 and 2:' Ooooo! hands Patty the clover *'Patty:' I can already feel my luck changing. away and suddenly falls into a puddle UGH! *walks over and sits at the table [[Annie Acorns] is at.] *'Patty:' I'm ready to take your advice now. *'Annie:' I knew you'd come around eventually. *'Patty:' Now please tell me, WHAT'S THE REASONABLE EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS?! *'Annie:' Oh, there's no explanation, what's been happening is just a coincidental series of unfortunate events. *'DJ:' Hey guys, guys! I've been thinking scientifically, and I think I've figured it out! Yesterday evening, Gumball and I were setting the table for dinner... me and Patty walk up to the table with plates, glasses, and silverware, and a vase. Patty slips on a rollerskate, and all the dinnerware falls on the table without a scratch, then I placed a flower in the vase. *'Annie:' Wow! It was probably the luckiest thing I've ever seen, so, according to my findings, Patty used up all her good luck in one day, and that's why today, she is left with nothing but bad luck! Of course! That doesn't make sense, but it's the best we got, so the logical conclusion to your nonsensical theory, is that if she can survive today, everything should be normal by tomorrow! *'Patty:' away Of course! Thank you, Annie! * Category:Transcript